freezingfandomcom-20200223-history
Chapter 063
Doubt is the sixty-third chapter of the Freezing series, fourth chapter of Volume 10 and twelfth chapter of the E-Pandora Project Arc. Synopsis Elizabeth and Amelia talk on a rooftop. Afterward, Elizabeth ponders about the sacrifices of the E-Pandora in the shower deducing that the project is a sham. When Chiffon enters the shower, Elizabeth expresses her doubts to the strongest of the world-ranked Pandora. Knowing the risk of such thoughts, Chiffon tells Elizabeth to shelve her doubts lest she be accused of treason. Satellizer hears their conversation and offers her hand to Elizabeth as a member of the L. Bridget family, but Elizabeth rejects the offer. Summary Alone on the roof top, Amelia Evans is visited by Elizabeth Mably. Elizabeth gives her condolences for Jina Purpleton's death. When asked if she will continue on with the experiments in Gina's stead, Amelia simply replies that they have no choice since they signed a binding contract. Amelia hopes that if the experiment does fail, her fellow E-Pandora who survive will get to live out their lives. Amelia notes how different she is compared to Elizabeth. Amelia then asks a favor from Elizabeth; if she happens to die from the experiment, she would like Elizabeth to visit her younger brother and give him comfort that his sister was able to fight along side a women like Elizabeth. Amelia quickly takes back her favor, calling it presumptuous since they are not even friends. Though Elizabeth agrees with the fact that they are not friends, she admits that she has come to truly respect Amelia. Later, while showering, Elizabeth ponders if it is truly worth sacrificing the E-Pandora's on experiments which will surely fail. In frustration, she hits the shower wall and concludes that the E-Pandora Project is nothing more than a political agenda for pleasing the masses. Chiffon Fairchild then comes into the shower as well, beginning to hum. When Elizabeth tells Chiffon her concerns, the ever-smiling Pandora becomes concerned over Elizabeth's doubts but just says that she is just over thinking things and that nothing can be done about it. Elizabeth disagrees and asks Chiffon for her help and even goes on to admit that Chiffon is the strongest Pandora in the world. That in itself is surprising to Chiffon since Elizabeth was a proud girl who would not simply ask for help, let alone acknowledge Chiffon's power over her own. But the "Smiling Monster" explains to Elizabeth that as Pandora, they are meant to obey all the orders from the Chevalier and the government. To do so is their duty as Pandora's, and so it is what they should do, not to question or doubt how the Chevalier operates and goes about its politics. She advises Elizabeth to forget about her doubts, otherwise she could end up being accused of treason. Elizabeth gets more upset that Chiffon refuses to stop the Chevalier. Unknown to them, Satellizer overheard their conversation. Outside, the "Untouchable Queen" demands to know what Elizabeth suspects the Chevalier is up to. Although Satellizer L. Bridget was quite serious, Elizabeth urges her not get involve since she is just a junior. Elizabeth may bend her personal pride but she will not bend her pride as a senior. It is something Satellizer makes a note of after Elizabeth leaves. Event Notes *Elizabeth asks Chiffon for advice about the E-Pandora Project, but Chiffon brushes over Elizabeth's suspicions. *Satellizer offers her help to Elizabeth, who rejects it. See also Category:Freezing Manga Chapters